


The Fall of the Institute

by WitchWarren



Series: Shapeshifter AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shapeshifter & Unleashed - Ali Sparkes
Genre: Gen, How do I even make this part of a series anyway? AO3 confuses me, I found this gathering dust, I wrote this series to sort of sort through my own psyche, Just a thing that's been around in my files for ages, Oblique depictions of a child being made to kill, Setting up a series scene here, That's the 'character' death, thought I might bring some life back into it, you don't have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags say it all. Cross-posted from ff.net. With new content to follow<br/>Original summary:<br/>I would like to state that this is an Avengers story in a world that is based on the Shapeshifter series by Ali Sparkes, but I will be adding in some of my own rules. It will be part of a series of stories I'm working on set in sort of the aftermath of the COLAs school lives and will revolve around Phil Coulson. Repeat: This in an Avengers story in a Shapeshifter world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Institute

As a shapeshifter Phil was one-of-a-kind among one-of-a-wunderkind that made up all the Children Of Limitless Ability. As a person he was the quiet type; the person you knew was an academic with a comic collection but were polite to 'cause they never really registered on your radar. As a friend he was the awkward socialist with the cheesy sense of humour. Unfortunately it would only land him the nickname 'Cheese' when Nick took him under his wing (pun intended) – and it would stick for most of high school.

As a parasite it would be a completely different story; one of a selective but powerful classification he was reviled and feared, even as he was taken for experimentation. To be a parasite was to be any ability. And to touch one was a slow, lethargic death.

 

 

 

He lay there where they strapped him, starvation a death sentence with human lives as food. And the IV a way to quell his resistance.

* * *

 

 

 

Life only returned to clarity in the aftermath of a draining, strength of will returning on the flood of alien memories and energy.

 

There were a lot of positive things that came out of The Fall of the Institute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The hopes, lives and dreams of all those people wasn't one of them.


End file.
